


Stuffed With Power

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [14]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Beads, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Light Dom/sub, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Yuffie's always had her eyes on the party's materia, and finally she can have all she wants...provided she lets Tifa stuff it up her ass.





	Stuffed With Power

Stuffed With Power  
Yuffie & Tifa

“Don’t give up on me now.” Tifa purred, her lips pressed to the edge of Yuffie’s ear. As the brawler loomed behind the slender ninja her bust pressed firm and hard to the back of her shoulders, pinning her even further to the ground within their tent. Using muscle and tit - both of which Tifa had plenty of - she kept Yuffie prone and pinned while her fingers pushed against yet another perfectly smooth, round piece of materia. “You’ve had your eyes on my materia ever since we ran into you in those woods.”

Amongst other things. Yuffie squirmed with a blushing, shameful look as she spread her thighs all the wider, clinging to the bedroll and burying her face against the fabric. Between her thin but toned thighs her cock was rock hard and twitching, a line of precum oozing from the tip down to the roll below. And just above that, where Tifa’s fingers were applying more and more pressure, yet another piece of that precious fragment of power popped inside of her ass.

“Haaaaaah...hnnn…” Yuffie whimpered and squirmed even further as she felt the ring of her rump close once the last piece was inside. As it clinked against the others jammed within her the little slip of a ninja could practically feel them resonate within her - working in perfect tandem like the girl herself was a linked materia slot. The slight buzzing of the thunder materia was further warmed by the fire, kept at a rate of pulsing but not uncontrollable heat by the ice materia pinning the other side. The three weighty bulbs in Yuffie’s rump rolled against one another as the powerful fighter above her suddenly spun her over, letting the ninja’s little rump crash against the bedroll. Her eyes crossed and she gave a spasming cry, her dick twitching violently in the heat of it. “Tiiiiifa~”

“Don’t worry, Yuffie, you don’t have to do anything but lay there.” Tifa purred as she crawled forward, moving to straddle the younger woman with a smirk. “Just let me do all the work, just like when we’re in battle.”

Yuffie’s blush intensified as she gazed down her own bare, flat chest, watching as Tifa lowered herself atop her. The fighter was still almost completely dressed - her tight fitting top clinging to gloriously large breasts, the leather skirt still held in place by suspenders that had no right to be as stylish as they were. The only change of pace was the fact that Tifa’s panties were firmly around the ankle of one of her boots, and now her exposed, soaked slit was squeezing down on the tip of a ninja girl dick.

“Ah...it...oh geeeeeeez~” Yuffie wanted two things since meeting the party: materia, and Tifa. Now that she had both, they were rapidly proving to be more than she could handle. As the older woman’s pussy slowly slid across the inches of the ninja’s rod, Yuffie spasmed and twitched and slammed her hands to the bedroll, taking fierce fistfuls of it and tugging wildly. When her eyes gazed up across the brawler’s magnificent body to see the confident and dominant smile on Tifa’s face, she knew - it didn’t matter how overwhelmed she got. She wanted this, and there was no stopping it now.

“For a ninja, you’re not very sneaky.” Tifa teased as she started to ride, starting off slow and strong and slamming her hips down against Yuffie’s lap. She thrust herself down to the point that she could feel the girl’s tip squeezing against her deepest walls, and paused only long enough to grind herself back and forth to keep the smaller girl guessing. “You think Aeris and I haven’t seen you while we’re showering? You think we haven’t seen you looking at our equipment, trying to talk yourself out of taking our best materia?”

Yuffie was exposed! Caught! Judged! As Tifa’s incredible body crashed down against her again and again the ninja could feel the materia stuffed in her ass rubbing against one another all the more readily - bumping, clinking, grinding, all of which offered her tiny fragments of their power squarely pumped straight into her rear. The short-haired young woman went cross-eyed as her lower half erupted in a moment of blissful pleasure long before Tifa would’ve otherwise liked, her hips lifting off the ground as best as they were able between those powerful thighs and a sudden, premature cry filling the air.

“I’m going to spen--oh?” Tifa blinked, tilting her head and even blushing a bit as she felt the sudden creampie. The flooding rush of ninja girl cum, the heat that saturated her walls, the still-trembling presence of a softening dick inside of her. The brawler merely smirked, and folded her arms across her chest as she gazed down at Yuffie - sweating, shivering, blushing, and still struggling with the weight of three competing materia in her ass. “Oh, Yuffie, you really need to pace yourself if you’re going to make it through the night.”

The ninja girl already knew she was in trouble, and that was before Tifa looked over her shoulder, and smirked.

“Isn’t that right, Aeris?” Just past her, Yuffie could see her - the brown-haired, sweet flower girl from the slums - clutching armfuls of materia. As Yuffie gave a pathetic little whimper, Tiifa blew a kiss to the smiling Aeris, and looked back to the ninja still stuffed inside of her with a slow, hungry smile. “Let’s see how many more we can slot into this piece of gear…”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
